


Words in My Head

by EvidentlyIHaveNoLife



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvidentlyIHaveNoLife/pseuds/EvidentlyIHaveNoLife
Summary: Basil/Sunny fic a friend told me to write, and I obliged.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Words in My Head

_“Everything is going to be okay.”_ Even after everything that happened, even with OMORI long gone, those words kept Sunny up at night.

Confessing his sins had gone about as well as Sunny could have hoped. Any outsider watching would’ve assumed that talk was the hardest Sunny ever had to go through. Confessing his sins to his dearest friends… Aubrey broke out into tears. Hero shoved him, and called him a murderer - Kel barely mustered the energy to stop Hero from saying worse. All three left the dimly lit hospital room disoriented, frightened, and above all hurt.

But despite his tears, Sunny felt lighter than air. Looking at Basil, he knew the feeling was mutual. The weight of years of lies had been lifted off both their shoulders; finally, there was nothing behind them.

Well, there was one thing behind Sunny, actually. Everything was behind him, as his mother’s car sped away from the town he grew up in, made all of his friends in, dreamed and played in. The Hobeez that sold Spaceboy comics they would read cover-to-cover in the tree house, the big cat statue Sunny considered his favorite imaginary friend as a little boy, the grave that housed the body of Mari, all of it, far behind Sunny now - far, far away.

Which led to now: Sunny lying in bed at 3 in the morning alone in an unfamiliar bedroom, the words _“Everything is going to be okay”_ swirling around and around in his head like fish in a bowl. Sunny hardly ever had sleeping troubles, why not now? With those words looming over him, he couldn’t concentrate on sleeping - not to mention, the dreams were getting stranger. It was fair to say Sunny didn’t leave Faraway Town on good terms with most, but there was still one person who shared the blame and the agony that Sunny knew he could rely on.

So he tried to call him.

Ring ring ring ring… Ring ring ring ring… Ring ring ring ring… _“Hi, it’s Basil. If you’re trying to reach me, I’m probably out with my friends right now. Or at school, haha. Or gardening… Or, uh, doing something else! But what you have to say is important to me. Leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get back to you, OK? ...Is that good, Grandma? Oh, right, I have to-”_ Beep. Sunny did not leave a message.

A long outdated voicemail. Sunny wondered why Basil hadn’t changed it. Then again, maybe he didn’t want to erase those memories… Sunny could hardly criticize him for that. Oh, well. It was dawning on Sunny how unlikely it was he or anyone else would be awake at this time, and was about to give going to sleep another shot, when his phone rang now. “...” Sunny slowly reached over to the phone… his hand gently bristling the plastic of the handset… and he affirmatively grasped the device. 

Sunny and Basil sat on a pair of swings, gently rocking back and forth, in a tucked away corner of a familiar yet empty playground. The playground’s disuse was starting to show, as untreated vines began growing up the metal bars of dusty playthings, and some white lilies had found themselves sprouted beneath Sunny’s feet. Basil turned to face him. 

“Sorry I took a sec to pick up your call, Sunny… it’s kind of late, y’know? What are you even doing up?” he asked.

“...Thinking about when it happened,” Sunny quietly mumbled. Despite his volume, Basil seemed to understand perfectly.

“Oh, no… I-I guess I should’ve guessed that, though, in hindsight… Sorry,” he stuttered insecurely, “Um, d-do you wanna talk about it?”

“It wasn’t okay,” Sunny said.

“H-huh?”

“It wasn’t okay,” he repeated, “like you said it’d be.”

Basil paused, the recollection of what he said and did flashing at his mind. His feet fell to the dirt, his swinging slowing to a stop. He had to take a deep breath before speaking again. “I-I… I know, Sunny, I’m sor--”

“I know,” Sunny said, “...I just want to know… why you said that.”

“I… well, I dunno. I-I guess I just… I saw you there, and you were crying… I-I couldn’t believe you’d ever, you’d ever do that, and, and you just… I-I wanted you to be safe, and happy, y’know? I-I guess that didn’t really pan out for either of us, though, haha.”

“It really didn’t,” Sunny concurred. “...” Sunny always spoke more through actions than words… so he climbed off his swing, approached Basil, and embraced him, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, threatening to knock off his flower crown. Basil couldn’t help but blush at the gesture. Basil didn’t say anything in response, simply hanging onto Sunny in a gentle, understanding solace.

Somehow, Sunny felt closer to Basil than ever before. He felt like, right now, he could tell Basil anything he had seen or felt or saw - OMORI, the Sprout Moles, Otherworld, Space Boyfriend, Pyrefly Forest, Sweetheart, the Orange Oasis, Deeper Well, Humphrey, the Recycultists, WHITE SPACE, BLACK SPACE, and anything in-between - and Basil wouldn’t judge him, wouldn’t call him crazy, but would instead just listen, keep holding him like this, and, with a smile, pet his head, and tell him everything _was_ okay now. It was finally okay. And with that swelling of emotion, a new sentence formed itself from the depths of Sunny’s soul, bold, powerful words that gripped at the ends of his collar, that had averted him so long yet had always been waiting for him, words that made him want to laugh and cry and shout and scream all at once.

And Sunny… made the mistake of letting those words escape his mouth.

Basil gasped, standing up from the swing. “S-Sunny! Wh… what did you just--” Before Basil could finish his sentence, Sunny quickly hung up the phone. 

Which led to now: Sunny lying in bed at 3:30 in the morning, alone, in an unfamiliar bedroom, with thoughts of Basil vrooming around his head, leaving butterflies in his stomach. Yet, somehow, in spite of this new anxiety, Sunny felt… lighter. His eyes grew a little heavier, his vision got blurry, yet before he could fully drift off, he saw one final thing…

Basil knelt above Sunny, smiling. “Goodnight, sleepyhead,” He leaned down and planted a small peck on the top of Sunny’s forehead.

And Sunny slept soundly.


End file.
